


Moving On

by totally4ryo



Series: Time After Time [2]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 15:38:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totally4ryo/pseuds/totally4ryo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The winter after Jack has lost Ianto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving On

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Day OneTwo](http://community.livejournal.com/redismycolour/1433.html#cutid1) of [](http://redismycolour.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://redismycolour.livejournal.com/)**redismycolour**

  
**Time After Time**  
  
Many thanks to the talented and awesome [](http://cjharknessgirl.livejournal.com/profile)[**cjharknessgirl**](http://cjharknessgirl.livejournal.com/)!!!  


Title: Moving On  
Author: [](http://totally4ryo.livejournal.com/profile)[**totally4ryo**](http://totally4ryo.livejournal.com/)  
Word Count: 2197  
Rating: G  
Characters/Pairing: Jack, Tish, Jack/Ianto (mentioned), Gwen/Rhys (mentioned), also mentioned: Owen, Tosh, Martha, Mickey, Tom Milligan, Francine and Clive Jones, PC Andy Davidson, The Doctor (I think I got everyone... *whew*)  
Spoilers: Very brief mention of DW Stolen Planet/Journey's End, Utopia/Sound of the Drums/Last of the Time Lords and TW Exit Wounds. If you blink you might miss them.  
Disclaimer: I don’t own Jack and Ianto (heavy sigh), I’m pretty sure they own each other. I do know the BBC and RTD owns all things Torchwood.  
Warning: Angst, character deaths  
Summary: The winter after Jack has lost Ianto.  
Notes: Written for [Day OneTwo](http://community.livejournal.com/redismycolour/1433.html#cutid1) of [](http://redismycolour.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://redismycolour.livejournal.com/)**redismycolour**  
Set in the "Time After Time" 'verse. *sniffles* Now that I completely depressed myself writing this, time to jump ahead in the 'verse and write more fluffy happy fics. Meaning, Teach - part 3 of "Disappointments and Circumstances" will be next up.

 

_Winter  
 **Joshua Radin**_

_I should know_  
Who I am by now  
I walk  
The record stands somehow  
Thinking of winter 

_Your name is the splinter inside me  
While I wait_

 

 

He folded his arms across his chest, as if to ward off the cold, but it was an impulsive gesture to ward of chills from his memories. He slowly walked from the SUV, along the path taking him along the side of the cottage. He wasn’t ready to go in yet, although he knew he had to eventually. He had taken his time going to the cottage.

Earlier he had found himself sitting in what was formerly the Information Booth, now used only as an entrance and exit to the Hub, no longer open to the public.

_He had sat behind the counter that was dusted occasionally, his eyes falling on a pile of magazines. While the Information Booth was dusted, most of it was still untouched, preserving it like the day the team had gone out to stop the latest alien invasion._

_Jack picked up the top magazine, noting it was about music. A blue plastic marking flag stuck out from the top, indicting Ianto’s place in reading the last time his partner had picked it up._

_On that day. The day that Jack woke from the dead alone. The day Ianto never woke._

Instead of heading down to the SUV, he found himself walking along the Quay, remembering how he had felt having Ianto at his side, how at times they would walk hand in hand, as lovers and partners. They didn’t get that chance the morning it happened. They did not even wake up in their own bed, indulging in their usual morning routine until it was time to leave for the Hub.

_They had spent the last two days in the Hub, following the Rift activity, planning strategies and managing to prevent more destruction and death in Cardiff than what came from the aliens._

_The day before was the 20th anniversary of their Civil Partnership ceremony. They made time to join their teammates, along with their families and some friends they had made over the years, including a couple of their neighbors in the small restaurant they had reserved to have dinner. The celebration did not last as long as they had originally planned, being the aliens decided to strike again, and Torchwood had to head out. Jack and Ianto made some excuses to those who had no idea about Torchwood, telling their friends to head right home and stay inside for a while._

They never did make it home that night like they had planned to after their party, and indulge in the private celebrating that was on the schedule for that night. They did not even get to share the tiny cot in the bunkroom beneath Jack’s office. And they did not get to go home together the next day. When Jack finally came back, he still did not go to the cottage, and one of the team went out to retrieve some clean clothes for Jack. Jack stayed away for another week and when he finally returned to their cottage, alone, he did not last a week living there. Before the week was up, his clothes were packed, along with a few belongings and mementos of his life with Ianto and he moved back into the Hub.

On the drive to the cottage, Jack had stopped at the castle, remembering times he would go with Ianto. He walked through a cold, empty park, knowing it was exactly how he felt.

He finally found himself pulling the SUV into the driveway of the cottage he had lived in with Ianto. He had already donated both cars they had owned months ago to an organization that Jack knew their cars had gone to a family in desperate need of a vehicle, or the money from an auction going to funds to help those in need. Jack almost did the same with the cottage, but found that while he could not live there anymore, he could not let go of it.

He was there that day to clean it out and prepare it for future tenants. Jack decided since he could not let go of it, he would rent it out for a moderately low price to a family in need. The cottage had two bedrooms, and Jack heard that the family selected to move in had three children. He was assured that the youngest was still an infant and would room with his parents, while the other two were toddlers and would be fine to share a room. The family was told they would be able to move into the cottage during the second week of January.

Jack stopped in the garden, and gazed at the patch of dead plants. It was once Ianto’s flower bed. There was a time it was alive and brilliant with colors. Jack had loved sitting in the garden, able to smell the scents of the various flowers growing there. Sometimes he would cut some of the flowers for a fresh bouquet to adorn their dining table. Now it just reminded Jack of Ianto’s death. Unlike with Ianto, Jack hoped that the family moving in would be able to bring the flowerbed back to life.

It was spring that Jack had lost Ianto. Spring, he reflected, saying was it was the beginning of life. He grimaced as he walked through the garden, his eyes resting on a tree. He could not help but give a small smile remembering the day he had arrived home with what Ianto had called a sprout.

_”Jack, you can’t be serious,” Ianto had said, shaking his head. They had moved into the cottage the month before and was still working on changes to make it their own home. They were still newlyweds with their CP just over a month ago._

_Jack looked down at the fragile looking plant in the small container. “It’s supposed to be a tree,” he said. “All it needs is some room, fresh air and some tender loving care.”_

_“What planet did that come from?” Ianto asked._

_“Earth. I was in the florist, planning to buy you some flowers, but then I noticed the owner was about to toss it into the bin. I don’t know, but I didn’t want that to happen. He gave it to me, as if telling it good riddance. I figure we could plant it in that space in the garden and let it take root.”_

_Ianto shook his head. “I was hoping to eventually get a proper tree to plant in that space, and then we can enjoy some shade.”_

_“And we will. Once it grows.”_

_“Jack,” Ianto said fondly. “Why don’t we find a bigger container to put it in and keep it as an indoor plant?”_

_“It’s supposed to be a tree,” Jack protested._

_“Fine,” Ianto relented. “Go plant it. I suppose by the time we decide on a real tree, the space will be available again.”_

But the space would never be available again. The tiny fragile twig took root, and Jack had admitted to using some mix he made in the Hub to help it along. That was all it needed. Within a few years time, they had a tree sufficient to provide the shade Ianto had wanted in their garden, and continued for grow for 20 years. Jack had made up his mind to come around once in a while and look out for the tree, even if it had not needed anything additional help for 19 years.

He stopped by the tree, placing his hand on the tree, looking at the spot where their initials were carved within a heart. Jack knew it was corny when he had done it 10 years ago, but could not stop himself the night of their 10th anniversary. Having a high fence to assure their privacy, Ianto had made love to him under that tree that night. It was not the first time, and would not be the last.

And now, never again.

The tears finally started to fall from Jack’s eyes. He dropped to his knees before the tree, hugging it and crying out his pain of loss. It had been months since he allowed himself the luxury. Not since the time he had closed the drawer containing Ianto’s remains, sealing it for all time within the tombs of Torchwood.

Eight months now, and yet it seemed like decades. Yet it also seemed like it was only a day ago. He wanted, needed to hold Ianto again, tell him how much he loved him. To do simple everyday things with him. Things that at times they almost took for granted, but then the reality of Torchwood would remind them not to. He was glad for that. He was thankful that he had no regrets, other than to not be able to continue living his life with Ianto at his side.

He knew one thing did not die with Ianto that day eight months ago. He would continue to love him. Jack knew deep inside his soul that he will always love Ianto. One day, in the future, there may be another in his life, but it would never diminish the love he had for the man he called his best friend, his lover and his partner.

He pulled away from the tree, harshly rubbing his face, scrubbing at his tears with his hands. He noticed the back door leading to the kitchen was open. He started for a moment, knowing the door was closed when he entered the garden.

He heard sounds coming from inside the kitchen, and voices talking. It was then that he remembered that Tish had agreed to come to Cardiff, along with her husband and children and lend Jack a hand in packing away Ianto’s things, and removing everything from the house, except for the furniture, which was to remain as part of the rental agreement. He was expecting the rest of his team to arrive, once they were finished with rounding up the small band of Weevils that were daring enough to stalk the streets in the daylight.

Taking a deep breath, he entered the kitchen, pausing just after the doorway, and was assaulted with memories, most of them good, some of them of arguments that was normal for couples, and then the sweet make up lovemaking later. He felt dizzy and groped for something to grab a hold of to keep his balance.

He found himself in a chair by the breakfast bar, with Tish hovering close to him. “Jack,” Tish sighed. “I’m so sorry.” She hugged him, and he hugged her back.

Tish remained the only thing he had left from over 20 years ago, especially with Ianto now being gone. First Owen and Tosh, and then Gwen, followed by Martha. Mickey he never heard from again, after they had parted ways after his fellow former Companion had stayed in Cardiff for a few weeks. Mickey decided not to stay at Torchwood, and just lent a hand during the short time he stayed. Jack was never able to figure out what had become of him. Martha was the one with the special phone able to reach the Doctor and Tom once told Jack that it was broken by accident while he was moving his household again. That was years ago. He had not heard from Tom again. Tish said that he had packed up his family and they moved from underprivileged country to another, and had not heard from him in years. Francine and Clive were also gone. PC Andy Davidson was killed in the line of duty, another casualty of Torchwood while the PC was assisting them. And the Doctor, he had not heard from him since Martha’s death, and wondered if he ever would again.

Jack pulled away from her. “I’m sorry,” he apologized. “I didn’t mean to scare you. It’s just… when I entered I swore I felt him. I saw ghosts of things we had done in here.” Jack smiled softly. “As if I could ever forget, but I remembered my life with him. And it was good. Really, really good. And I should be thankful, because we had more time than we suspected, but never voiced.”

“You did, Jack. The rest of us knew that you had something extra special with Ianto. Sometimes we would get jealous, knowing as happy as we were in our relationships, we would never have that something extra special the two of you had.”

“Ianto was extra special,” Jack stated.

“He was indeed,” she agreed.

“And I know now that it’s okay… to let go. To do what we’re hear for and to move on.” He clenched his fist to his heart. “Because the one place I’ll never lose Ianto, is here. He’ll always be with me in here.”

Tish bent down to kiss Jack’s forehead. “I know, love. Why don’t I make us some tea, and we wait for the others to get here? I sent the family out to buy some food so we don’t starve while working.”

Jack smiled at her. “Thanks, Tish. Yeah. Tea would be fine.”

As Martha’s younger sister went to fix their tea, Jack took another deep breath, closing his eyes.

_I love you, Ianto. I always will. No matter who I end up with next. Because I know that’s what you expect of me. And for you, I'll do everything. Even this._


End file.
